pound_puppies_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chewing on boots and living life- KayleyxBoots
these puppies belong to The-Rootbeer-Queen. Pups Kayley, Boots, and Lucky were best friends. Kayley had a crush on both pups, and couldn't decide who she liked more. Unbeknownst to her, both pups also had a crush on her. Both would jump on the opportunity to get closer to her, but Lucky seemed to be doing the best. But then Lucky went away on vacation for the summer with his human. During that time, Kayley and Boots began to get closer and closer. The fluttery feeling that Kayley usually had when she was around him grew bigger and bigger. When Lucky finally came back, he was astounded to find that They had grown closer than even he had with Kayley. It was obvious who she had chosen, and although he was sad, Lucky still remained their best friend. Time passed, and as they grew older, the thought of Kayley and Boots getting together was imminent. They still hung out with Lucky, who had found love in Kayley's older sister Iris, and constantly showed signs of affection for each other. But neither one knew quite how to express their feelings properly and officially. But thanks to the help of Lucky and Iris, Kayley and Boots fully admitted their feelings and became mates. Not too much time later, Kayley became pregnant with five pups, three girls and two boys. But when the puppies were born, Kayley and Boots were shocked to find one more puppy than planned, a little runt. He was very weak, and Kayley became frightened that he would not survive the night. But somehow he made it, and from then on he was even stronger than his other siblings. Boots and Kayley then decided to name their pups Ana, Teddy, Taffy, Dezzy, Vale, and Coco. personalities Teddy: Teddy is energetic and loves running around. He never runs out of energy, and is actually quite speedy. He's actually pretty strong and well built. He's a very happy puppy and loves to spend time with his family. He's a little daring and tends to do things that others wouldnt. Taffy: Taffy is very girly and optimistic. She's a sweetheart, though she can be a bit snooty. She is very down to earth, acting very prim and proper. She acts like an angel around adults, and is always helping them when they need it. Although her charm stays the same when they're away, she's not as helpful or as willing. She will often make a snarky comment, although to her it's not so bad. Vale: Vale is very sweet pup. He's always smiling and likes to make friends where ever he goes. He's pretty mature for his age, and deals with situations responsibly. He loves to play and can't resist rolling in the mud. He's very handy, and is a bit of a take charge pup. Coco: Coco is adventurous and daring. She is always egging others on, and can be a little cocky. She's extremely immature and has trouble with big responsibilities. She tends to act more like her aunt, and loves being around her. Although she calls herself a tomboy, she doesn't mind girly things once in a while. She's peppy and frisky, always going with the first thing that pops into her head and going with it. Ana: Ana is more of a tomboy than her siblings. She's more withdrawn, and has a hard time talking to her family, let alone anyone else. Although she tries her hardest to make friends and fit in, but she really doesn't know how. She rarely talks, and tends to do her own thing. But when no one is around, she will talk constantly and is actually pretty bubbly. As she gets older, she starts to let down her walls and become more open. She slowly starts to talk more and voice her opinions. She actually becomes very boisterous, energetic, and assertive. Dezzy: Dezzy is a bit more reserved. Being the runt, he constantly tries to show everyone how strong he really is. He has a tendency to be very charming, and has a silver tounge even though he is so young. He is a bit of a suck up, and tries to get on his parents good side. He is clever and always tends to get into a bit of trouble. He tries to act tough, but beneath it all he actually is very timid and a real mommas boy. He tries to hide his fear and can get defensive if he is called out on it. Appearances Teddy: Teddy is a good mix of his parents based on his build. He has a lot shorter fur, the fluffiest he gets is on his ears and tail. He has a grey patch over his left eye. His muzzle, stripe from his muzzle to the top of his head, neck, chest, legs and tail are all white. The rest of his body is black and he has darker colored speckles. He wears a brown collar. Taffy: Taffy looks like a chubby version of her father. She is grey all over excelt for the dark splotches over both eyes. She has a tiny tuft at the top of her head, and she wears a orange collar. Vale: Vale seems to have a bit of chihuahua in him, seeing how big his ears are compared to his head. He has a white muzzle and neck. He has black ears and back. His ear tips are yelloworange as well as a a yellow orange spot over his left eye. He wears a blue collar. Coco: Coco has a lot of her markings. She has a white muzzle, stripe, neck, chest, legs and tail.. but her face and shoulders are grey. She has a black spot over her left eye. Her back markings have switched. Instead of being black lined with yellow orange, her back is mostly yellow orange lined by black. She wears a red collar. Ana: Like Coco, she has some of her markings. Every part of her body but her face and back is white. Her face is grey, and she has a black splotch over her left eye and yellow orange splotch over her right. Her back is also yellow orange. She has a big tuft of fur on her head. She wears a pink collar. Dezzy: Dezzy's face looks a lot like his father. Same long fur, same tuft, same nose... his head is even grey! But unlike his father, he only has a black splotch over his right eye. The whole rest of his body is white with speckles. He wears a green collar. Family Boots: dad Kayley: mom Perfect people Soon... Friends Soon... Crushes Teddy: Taffy: Vale: Coco: Ana: Dezzy: Trivia * Coco loves peanut butter, and not much can pull her from the nutyy goodness. * Dezzy isnt sure he'll find a home. He thinks he might want to be a stray. * Ana hates the cold, and will avoid going out in cold places if she could. Stories they appear in Gallery Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen-content Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen- characters Category:Sarahverse pups Category:Sarahverse characters